With the rising costs of electricity, many people are searching for new ways to save money while still being able to operate their electrical devices. Different solutions involving the use of solar technology or wind aided technology are being designed and implemented to support this initiative. Another factor for many companies and individuals is the desire for “green” technology solutions which take environmental concerns into account when researching energy or power generation alternatives.
While different systems have been implemented and integrated, there are still many improvements to the technology and designs possible in order to further improve their efficiency, cost, effectiveness, weight and other factors.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved wind energy transfer system.